dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Propose Kyodai
Detalles thumb|250px|Propose Kyodai *'Título:' プロポーズ兄弟 *'Título (romaji)': Propose Kyodai *'Formato:' Tanpatsu *'Capitulo:' 4 *'Cadena:' Fuji TV *'Género:' Comedia, Romance *'Período de emisión': 21-Febrero-2011 a 24-Febrero-2011 *'Horario:' Lunes a Jueves 23:00 *'Capítulos:' 4 *'Canción:' Kokuhaku por FUNKY MONKEY BABYS Argumento Este drama es una comedia romántica que sigue a cuatro tipos muy diferentes de los chicos que crecieron en una familia muy normal, el hijo mayor (Sato Ryuta) es un chef extremadamente serio que no puede negarse cuando le piden algún favor. El del medio (Koike Teppei) un oficinista que siempre escoge la ruta segura en vez de arriesgarse a cambios importantes. ( Nakamura Aoi) es el pequeño, un trabajador a medio tiempo que nunca duda en decir lo que piensa. El primo (Ito Atsushi), un diseñador de interiores quien vive la vida a su modo. Reparto thumb|300px|Cuadro de Relaciones Familia Yamada *Sato Ryuta es Yamada Ichiro (Protagonista de la historia 1) **Taguchi Tsukasa (田口司) es Ichiro (Joven) *Koike Teppei es Yamada Jiro (Protagonista de la historia 2) **Oshima Rio (大島璃生) es Jiro (Joven) *Nakamura Aoi es Yamada Saburo (Protagonista de la historia 3) **Mabuchi Homare (馬渕誉) es Saburo (Joven) *Miyazaki Yoshiko es la madre de la fam.Yamada *Iwamatsu Ryo es el padre de la fam.Yamada Familia Tanaka *Ito Atsushi es Tanaka Kazuo (Protagonista de la historia 4) **Taguchi Masaki (田口正樹) es Kazuo (Joven) Reparto Historia 1 *Watanabe Anne es Sasaki Aya *Matsushige Yutaka es Anzai Gengoro *Asari Yosuke es Murakami Yoshinori *Emoto Tokio es Kojima Teppei *Yajima Kenichi es Aya's father *Miyata Sanae es Aya's mother *Tanaka Miharu es la primera exnovia de Ichiro *Aizawa Michiru es la segunda exnovia de Ichiro *Fujii Yukiyo es la tercera exnovia de Ichiro *Kumabe Yohei Reparto Historia 2 *Sasaki Nozomi es Watanabe Minami *Toda Masahiro es Yamamoto *Nakamura Tomoya es Hashimoto *Hiraiwa Kami as Yuki *Atsushi (敦士) as Morohoshi *Harumi Shiho (春海四方) as Department head Kobayashi *Shikanai Daishi as Denshindo employee *Nakawaki Mikito (中脇樹人) as Denshindo employee *Sakai Koichi (堺功一) as as Denshindo Rsearch employee *Tsuneyoshi Rie (恒吉梨絵) as the girl Jiro breaks up with *Takahashi Harumi (高橋春留奈) as the girl who confesses to Jiro *Fujiwara Reiko (藤原令子) as Mika *Terakawa Rina (寺川里奈) as Mika's friend *Takahashi Keiko (高橋慶子) as Denshindo employee *Nagashima Terumi(長島曜実) as the little boy fishing at the lake *Mashita Yuuki (真下有紀) as the women from the tv drama *Okada Yasushi (岡田康) as the child from the tv drama Reparto Historia 3 *Motokariya Yuika as Ito Mao **Mashiko Erika (増子恵里花) as young Mao *Katagiri Hairi as pet shop owner Tajima Asako *Imai Rika as Rino *Takeoka Tsunekichi (竹岡常吉) as Nakata Atsuo *Minami Arisa (南波有沙) as Mimi's owner *Yashiba Toshihiro as an interviewer *Tamura Ai (田村愛) as Shiro's owner *Otake Koichi (大竹浩一) as the convenience store manager *Okano Eri (岡野絵里) as Miki *Sugiura Masafumi as a CEO of a small company *Kobayashi Yumi (小林優美) as Aki *Iwasawa Akinori (岩澤晶範) as Saburo's classmate *Iwashimizu Kai as Saburo's classmate *CR Okamoto Monogatari (CR岡本物語) as the waiter *Hoashi Yuki (帆足友紀) as Suburo's ex-girlfriend *Kuruma Ayano (来摩綾乃) as Suburo's ex-girlfriend *Yasumuro Makiko (安室満樹子) as the middle-aged woman *Riccardo B. as the CEO of the international company Reparto Historia 4 *Becky es Suzuki Saki *Masana Bokuzo as Akiyama *Okayama Hajime as the donut eating contest referee *Toji Takao as the employee of the restaurant *Kase Takao (加瀬尊朗) as the owner of the store in Aoyama *Kosugi Moichiro (小杉茂一郎) as Suzuki Futoshi *Uchida Ruka (内田流果) as Suzuki Masashi *Kato Tsubasa (加藤翼) as Suzuki Takashi *Tani Kanon (谷花音) as Suzuki Shizuka *Watanabe Kunito (渡辺邦斗) as one of the group date member *Yoshimura Tamao (吉村玉緒) as the Suzuki family neighbor *Mizuno Tomonori (水野智則) as the blackmailed salaryman *Hirata Kaoru as Kazuo's ex-girlfriend *Goto Ken (後藤健) as the leader of the extortion group *Yamauchi Shuichi (山内秀一) as a member of the extortion group *Toku Hideki (徳秀樹) as a member of the extortion group *Suzuki Shohei (鈴木昌平) as the donut eating contest participant *Ito Ryusuke (伊藤竜翼) as Kazuo *Matsuo Yasuka as the girl who gives a love letter to Kazuo *Nakajima Kenkou (中島けんこう) as the restaurant patron *Ono Katsuyoshi (小野克好) as the staff at the reception party *Toyoda Runa (豊田留妃) as Kazuo's classmate *Ishii Kaho (石井香帆) as Kazuo's classmate Producción *'Guionista:' Etou Rin *'Productor:' Wakamatsu Hiroki *'Director:' Suzuki Masayuki (Historias 1,4), Namiki Michiko (Historia 2), Sasaki Shota (Historia 3) *'Musica:' Morohashi Kuniyuki Audiencias Fuente: Video Research, Ltd. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Página de información oficial del drama *Wikipedia Japonesa Categoría:Fuji TV Categoría:JDrama Categoría:JDrama2011 Categoría:Tanpatsu Categoría:Comedia Categoría:Romance Categoría:Familiar Categoría:De 2 a 12 episodios